This invention relates to a wave energy converter (WEC) buoy having a horizontal float (hereafter “float”) and a vertical generally cylindrical float (hereafter “spar”) which, when placed in a body of water, can move relative to each other in response to the motion of the waves. The WEC includes a power take off device (PTO) responsive to the relative motion between the spar and the float for producing suitable forms of energy, mechanical and/or electrical.
Numerous problems exist in the manufacture of a useful WEC system which can operate reliably under the hostile conditions present in the ocean. The large variations in the amplitude, frequency and direction of the forces of the waves make it difficult to maintain the stability of a WEC and to operate it efficiently and reliably. Other problems relate to the transportation and deployment of a WEC, which tends to be bulky and heavy. WECs embodying the invention include means for resolving these and other problems pertaining to the manufacture and efficient operation of the WECs.